


I'll Never Trick Your Heart

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek Hale is Captain America, Dimension Travel, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel References, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Secrets, Shapeshifter Stiles, Shapeshifter Stiles Stilinski, Shapeshifting, Stiles Stilinski is Loki, Stiles Stilinski is a God, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Trickster Gods, Tricksters, sbrealms, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Captain America- AKA: Derek Hale- opens his eyes and finds himself in Asgard, above him? The God Of Mischeif himself.......  Stiles!?Or: AVERY LOOSEMCU crossover with Captain America!Derek and Loki!Stiles





	I'll Never Trick Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> To repeat, this is a **VERY! LOOSE!** Marvel crossover, it's going to be very different and alot of events will be different too <3
> 
> For Sterek Bingo's theme "Other Realms"

When Derek opened his eyes, he saw gold

It took a moment, but he quickly realized he was staring up at a golden ceiling

That certainly wasn't where he had fallen asleep

Quickly, he sat up and shifted around, a tense frown on his face as he stared at the man in front of him, his eyes narrowed, the realization that he was bound by tight metal cuffs only hitting him as he tried to move forward and quickly found himself unable, his teeth gritting in irritation as he glared at the other

" _Loki..._ "

The man in front of him sighed, eyes rolling as he leaned back in his plush leather-?- chair and crossed his legs elegantly

"Are you really going to keep me calling me that?"

"Well I can't pronounce the other name you gave me," Derek sneered back, tugging on his cuffs- no go

"What's so hard to pronounce about Mieczysław? Honestly, mortals these days, you have no language skills,"

"Or maybe we just don't learn old Norse anymore,"

"Hey, it's Polish!" Loki huffed, placing a hand over his heart in offense

"Whatever, is there a reason that I'm here? Or do you just like abducting Avengers for the fun of it?"

"Well I have to admit that as Avengers go, you aren't really one of the more fun kidnapping options, if I was going to just grab one at random I would have gone for one of the more... _entertaining_ options, Black Widow seemed fun, Iron Man... but I have a very good reason for taking you, Captain,"

"And that reason is?"

Finally, the old god stood from his seat and stepped forward, leaning down to gently cup Derek's face, despite the fact that the other man was trying to turn his face away from him

"You and I need to have a serious talk, I mean it,"

"About what?"

The God Of Mischeif let go, a somber look on his face as he took a step back, now more fully in Derek's veiw

"Have you ever wondered what I look like in a beard?"

"A .. beard? No, I can't say that I have," Derek frowned back with confusion

The look on the other's face was only more somber now, almost.... _sad_

"Do you remember your freind from the war? Before you got shot up with all that serum? What did you call him? _Stiles_?"

At the name, Derek perked up, a look of utter desperation on his face, quickly dispersed and replaced by one of anger

"Don't say his name! Stiles Stilinski was a brave, wonderfull, kind man and he doesn't deserve to have his memory tainted by you!"

"Derek," the god said quietly, inhaling and snapping his fingers, his appearance suddenly shifting from the clean-shaven, slender man that he had been appearing as until now, to a much bulkier, more muscular version of himself, with longer hair and a thick beard and mustache, he looked a little older, a little more mature, and alot more tired and worn

"Stop..." Derek breathed quietly

"Stop this! Stop masquerading as him!!"

"Derek stop, it's me, it's _me_ ," the god insisted, crouching down in front of him and locking eyes with the other soldier, his expression firm and unwavering

"It's me...."

"... Stiles...? I .. I don't understand!!"

"I know you don't, I know," he insisted quietly, shifting to sit down in front of the super-human and snapping his fingers again as the cuffs suddenly unlocked, quietly leaning closer to take them off of his freind's wrists

"It's a long story-"

"Start from the beginning," Derek sneered, his expression tense and hurt and _betrayed_...

Stiles felt like _shit_

"At... the time, Thor- _Scott_ , as he's calling himself around the mortals- was at his peak of Heroic Ego, he was spending all of his time surrounded by his 'adoring fans' recounting the things he had done, the battles he'd won, drinking and laughing and _obsessed_ with this goddess, Skadi- in fact he even derived his modern mortal name as a homage to her, Skadi, Scotty, get it?- anyway, he was obsessed with her and ... he stopped paying any attention to me... Father was obsessed with _him_ and making him into his successor, I was... bored, and lonely, and I _am_ the god of mischeif, I decided to go to the mortal realm and involve myself in one of your wars, I'd heard of that Hitler guy anyway and thought he was a bastard so I figured... I'd fuck some shit up and make his life harder at the same time, win/win, I ... wasn't expecting to meet you, but when I did, I loved you instantly, I've... never loved a mortal, I've loved other gods- my brother, my father, hell I even came close to this Morrigan from one of the other realms, but a mortal? I always thought they were beneath me, until I met you, obviously I no longer believe that - ... well mostly, so when I fell for you I .. I didn't know what to do, gods have such extraordinarily long lifespans, even the other celestial beings such as Valkyrie have .... centuries worth of lives compared to your own, I felt ... fear, that loving you was .. the equivalent of getting a hamster, before I knew it, you'd be gone, to make matters worse, the way you spoke of 'god' in the singular, it made it sound as though you were monotheistic-"

"I _am_ monotheistic," Derek corrected

"See? Now, that's a problem, but I digress, I... I didn't want to watch you fade away, when you took that serum I worried for you but knew if the worst happened I could just reverse the effects, I hoped you having a better constitution would give me a little more time to figure out a solution to your... hamster-ish lifespan-"

"Please stop comparing me to a hamster,"

"-I had no idea that you were going to act like a complete idiot and sacrifice yourself for 'the greater good', though... I'm really not sure _why_ I didn't know that, it pretty well fits with your charector.... anyway, by the time I had figured out a way to extend your lifespan to one of decent length, it was too late, you were gone... and despite common misconception, gods cannot actually bring people back from the dead, the only way we could do that is on a very rare occasion wherein we make a deal with the Fates, and trust me, I tried that... but Fate is fickle and will not often lift the curse of death, I didn't know then, ofcourse, that you weren't actually dead, but rather merely frozen, now _that_ I could have handled on my own,"

"So why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" Derek sneered, clearly still rather reluctant to accept Stiles at his word, not that Stiles could really blame him

"You wouldn't have believed me, I needed to earn atleast a modicum of your trust, wich I feel I did... before I kidnapped you, I mean,"

"And so what about you trying to destroy New York? Or helping Thanos? Were those just perks of the 'god of mischeif' job too or what?"

"I _had_ to destroy New York to get the Infinity Stone and do you know _why_ I had to get the Infinity Stone? Because if I didn't, Thanos was going to kill my brother, and at the time, my brother wouldn't have been strong enough to defeat him alone, even the two of us together would have struggled,"

"So you put the entire universe at stake!?"

"For my brother? YES! And don't you DARE pretend that you wouldn't have done the same for someone YOU loved, I know how you tore the place apart when you heard that I was alive,"

Derek sank back on his heels, looking away, though Stiles wasn't sure if it was out of shame or embarrassment

Those two words may sound similar, but there was a chasm of difference between them

"I had to save him, Derek, and I had faith that one way or another... Thanos wouldn't get what he wanted, and he didn't, we ultimately stopped him, didn't we?"

"After losing half the universe and several people we cared about, sure,"

"It's not as bad as it could have been..." Stiles muttered quietly, slowly going to sit back in his chair, his eyes downcast at the floor

For a moment, the two sat in silence, neither wanting to look at the other, neither even really wanting to _acknowledge_ the other

Atleast, until Derek finally spoke again

"I missed you, you know," he said quietly

"I _mourned_ you, and then you just.... show up? You just show up and expect things to go back to normal?"

Stiles had a look of utter shock on his face, disbeleif mostly, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows raised

"... _You_... mourned _me_ ? **I** mourned **YOU**! For a hundred years!! A **HUNDRED** years, compared to ... what? Ten? At most? That's a drop in the bucket, and I didn't even know you were ... alive, again, for the first three or four, need I remind you that our first meeting after all of that ended in my arrest and imprisonment by my own brother? Excuse me for not having had the time or ability to barge into your home wile you were going nuclear over protecting the earth and tell you that I'm your long lost best freind, in the flesh, that all this time I've been a Norse fucking GOD," Stiles spat angerly

For a moment, Derek was quiet, before hanging his head and looking at the floor again, carefully shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring up at Stiles with a bit of a more ... understanding look on his face

"I'm sorry... that must have been hard for you,"

"It was, I have never loved since, I hope you know, true... a hundred years is like a drop in the bucket for a god, usually, but when we're in pain? It's as slow and tormenting as it is for mortals,"

Derek swallowed tightly, looking away again, but he didn't apologize a second time

Instead he was only quiet for a few moments, before shifting the subject ever so slightly

"Love?" he asked quietly

"You... love me?"

"Well ofcourse I love you! I wouldn't have gone through all this idiocy for someone who was just a 'freind',"

"Excuse me for not knowing, you don't really seem to _have_ freinds besides Scott, I couldn't be sure,"

"I have freinds, remember the Morrigan?" Stiles shrugged back, though it was clear to Derek that he had hit a nerve

"So, you're in love with me," he pressed again, standing up slowly

"Your point?"

"My point is that I- ... I .. love you too, or atleast I- .. I love the you that I knew,"

"And you hate this new one, don't you? You love Stiles, but you _hate_ Loki.... don't you?" Stiles assumed, he didn't look especially surprised, he didn't even look all that offended, he appeared to have expected it, as a matter of fact

"I wouldn't say I hate any part of you," Derek disagreed, taking a step forward

"I hate Hydra, I hate nazis, I hate Thanos.... I could never hate part of you, Stiles, any part,"

"Is that so?" Stiles smirked, his eyes lighting up a little as he leaned in closer

There was still a space between the two of them, but it was a considerably small space now

"Yes," Derek confirmed, bringing an even brighter smirk to the trickster's face as Stiles gave a small flick of his wrist, making Derek gasp as the mortal suddenly flew forward, now right in front of the god, close enough for their legs to be touching

"If you love me, then kiss me," Stiles challenged

Derek didn't waste any time, he leaned down immediately, cupping Stiles' face and giving him a long, deep kiss

Stiles had to admit, that took him by quite a bit of surprise, his heart was racing, his eyes were wide, he certainly hadn't expected that

He had ... sort of expected Derek to have been lying all this time, and to have protested, but once Stiles was sure this wasn't some sort of cruel prank, he eagerly met the kiss with as much eagerness and joy as he could summon, reaching out to slowly wrap his arms around Derek's neck, tug him down closer and dig his fingers into the other man's hair

It felt good

Gods.... it felt fucking _incredible_

They only parted when Derek needed to have a break, to take in a bigger breath than what he could get through his nose, pulling back with his lips swollen and bruised, licking them soothingly and turning a nice shade of pink

_Good_

Stiles cleared his throat, smirking playfully at him

"So, why don't we get started talking about that... lifespan extension wile I show you around Asgard?" Stiles smirked, hopping off of his chair and holding his hand out for his freind- his.. his _boyfreind_

Gods that felt good to say

"I ah.... alright," he agreed quietly, his face red, clearing his throat as his heart pounded anxiously in his chest and he timidly took Stiles' hand

"Excellent!" Stiles beamed, giving Derek's hand a squeeze as he began leading him through the palace

"We'll also get you fitted for a nice wedding gown, the ones on Midgard aren't nearly beautifull enough,"

"Right," Derek agreed absently

...

"Wait a minute, what?!"


End file.
